Fear Itself
by chosenfire28
Summary: The Winchester boys arrive in Sunnydale in time for Halloween and Dean’s suggestion of checking out a frat house party don’t turn out quite as he expected. BuffyDean pairing


Fear Itself

By: chosenfire28

Pairing(s): Buffy/Dean, Willow/Oz, Anya/Xander

Spoilers: Supernatural season one, BtVS season 4

Disclaimer: I do not own this, brilliant men who are getting rich off this do.

Summary- The Winchester boys arrive in Sunnydale in time for Halloween and Dean's suggestion of checking out a frat house party don't turn out quite as he expected. They are confronted by there worst fears and a girl with the name of Buffy. So the question is, what is Dean Winchester's greatest fear?

AN: This a an answer to a challenge done by Lisa on Route 66: Destination Sunnydale, any questions about the group contact Lisa. Here is the challenge:

Rating: PG-13 or higher Genre: Angst/Drama/Adventure/Pain (with a slightly hopeful ending)  
Characters (other than B/D): The gang Plot/Summary: Similar to the episode off Buffy. Except Dean and Sam are hunting for a Demon and end up at Sunnydale, CA just in time for Halloween. Dean wants to hit the local frat house party and bam-mo they get stuck in the house with Buffy and the gang.  
Requirements: Dean has some odd-ball fear that you wouldn't have guessed.  
Dean and half-wolf Oz get into a tussle when Oz tries to attack Buffy Sam gets stuck in a room with his Jess, his dead girlfriend Anya makes some comment about Dean and sex Buffy asks Dean and Sam if maybe they wanted to stick around Sunnydale for a bit longer Giles is very curious about what the Winchesters do and their knowledge Angst when they are stuck inside What you don't want: Cheese of too much fluff

AN2: As you can see in the challenge Dean has an oddball fear, suggestions are greatly welcome and who knows, I might pick one of yours.

**Chapter 1 Winchester Invasion**

The long narrow road stretched ahead seemingly unending. The strip of asphalt empty between miles of desert. The sun beat down harshly and a solitary car rumbled down the road.

Dean Winchester was behind the wheel of his most prized possession with the window rolled down and a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

He gripped the wheel with one hand and with thee other pushed one of his prized cassette tapes into the outdated walkman. Dean switched his eyes between the road in front of him and his painstakingly slow task.

Occasionally he would check to see that the road was still clear as he went for stealth aand silence inwardly cursing light sleepers.

Dean closed the case winching as he heard the snap and grabbed the black headphones. Carefully he slipped them onto the ears of the younger man passed out in the passengers seat, finally the self satisfied smirk broke through as Dean hit the play button.

Sam Winchester who had been getting some rest after the chaos of their latest hunt came awake with a jerk yes flying open, heart pounding fast. The sounds of meathead music pounding against his head with the force of a sledgehammer.

He ripped the headphones off and glared angrily at his older brother "Dude, something is seriously wrong with you." he practically snarled.

"C'mon Sammy." Dean laughed eyes going back to the road "Get a sense of humor."

"Oh you think that was funny?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Dean shrugged a wide smile still on his face "Well, yeah." he chuckled again clearly amused.

Sam shook his head grabbing his laptop from the floorboard muttering "You're unbelievable." He opened it up and turned it on bringing up the saved webpage from last night. "Where are we?" Sam asked curtly his face stoic.

Dean glanced over at him quickly "Your not going to get pissy now are you?"

Sam's jaw clenched "Where are we Dean?" he asked again.

"Sheesh," Dean grumbled "Someone is on the rag." Before Sammy could get in a snit Dean told him "We're an hour away from the town."

"Okay," Sam sighed "the bulk of the attacks have been on the college campus but while I was looking into that I found something. That's not the only supernatural activities that town has, in fact its small compared to the others. I wouldn't even know where to start, there are vampires, werewolves, plenty of spirits and about everything Dad has ever put in his journal."

"Your joking right?" Dean asked him dryly.

"There death rate rivals L.A's and New York's and the town isn't even a tenth of their size. In the past three or four years its decreased but its still unsettling."

Dean looked over at him eyes wide in fake innocence voice trembling comically "I know I'm unsettled."

Sam continued to ignore his antics "I found a possible explanation in Dad's journal, something about a Boca Del Inferno."

At Sam's expecting look Dean snorted "Dude, I know burrito and tequila."

Sam translated "It means literally the Mouth of Hell, Hellmouths are supposed to supernatural hotspots, they attract everything."

"So its like Woodstock but for demons." At Sam's nod Dean demanded "Then why haven't I heard crap about it?"

The boys shared a glance and both said simultaneously "Dad." John Winchester, they were discovering, kept a lot of things from them.

* * *

Dean pulled up to the run downed hotel in the town of Sunnydale and got out of the car tossing Sam his wallet "I'm going to get some supplies, get a room." As he started walking away he yelled over his shoulder "And this time with two beds or your sleeping on the floor again." 

Sam snorted and got out of the car heading towards the lobby. An old, withered man greeted him "Happy Halloween kid what can I get you?"

"One room, two beds." Sam told him handing over the cash Dean had won from hustling pool. He looked down quickly a sad smile touching his lips, he had forgotten. Halloween had been Jessica's favorite holiday, she had told him she loved to be someone else for just one night.

God he missed her.

AN3:Okay this story will be based around the Buffy episode and it will be a series. It will show a couple of episodes with the Winchester boys, ones like Beer Bad, Hush, Something Blue and any other suggestions are welcome. So, feedback please. Pretty please.


End file.
